


June's Gender Reveal Party

by Jakegender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Trans Female Character, and enby catbirdsprite, everyone else is there its just that we're here for the girls, implied transfem roxy, the only man is dad, we love you davepeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakegender/pseuds/Jakegender
Summary: Roxy decides to throw an official coming out party for June Egbert, and all her friends are really happy and supportive of her, especially her sprite girlfriend, and theres lots of lesbian kissing that happens
Relationships: Calliope/Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Davepetasprite/Jade Harley, June Egbert/Jasprosesprite
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: June Egbert Jam





	June's Gender Reveal Party

Your name is June Egbert, and you're standing outside the door of your gender reveal party. Once you were comfortable enough to tell the rest of your friends about your newfound gender identity, Roxy absolutely insisted that she throw a party for you to officially come out to them. Of course you told them all beforehand, you didn't want the awkwardness of showing up in a dress and then telling people you're a girl. But this will be the first time you're presenting in front of them. And you are nervous. But then a warm, neon purple hand grabs yours, and you feel just a bit more at ease.  
  
JASPROSE: It's okay beautiful, you look, well, beautiful! !!   
JUNE: aww, gosh, thanks jaspy!  
JASPROSE: It will be fine, i purromise.   
JASPROSE: And if anyone says anything out of line, Roxy and I will not hesitate to pounce! ! >:3  
JUNE: you wont need to pounce anyone sweetheart.  
JUNE: i'll just retcon them out of the party >:D  
JUNE: but seriously, our friends are great, they wouldn't do something like that.  
JASPROSE: Speaking of your retcon powers, how about we make a grand entrance with them!  
JASPROSE: You are the lady of honour, aren't you? :3  
  
You look around the room as your bright blue retcon glow crackles away, showing to all your friends the fact that your cat-sprite girlfriend is bridal carrying you, as you blush profusely. Roxy starts whooping and hollering, and the rest of your friends join in cheering for you.  
  
ROXY: damn guuurl, you look amazing! i love the dress!  
JUNE: you're the one who voided it up for me roxy! but thank you! :)  
  
Jasprose lets you down to your feet with a kiss, and you gesture down to your sky-blue dress and do a little spin.  
  
JUNE: this dress is lovely, this color really suits me i think.  
  
Jade and Davepeta walk and float up to you, respectively, and you reach out to give your sister a hug. Jade smiles and reciprocates, grabbing you in a tight hug.  
  
JADE: juuune! its so nice to see you! :)  
JADE: ive missed you  
DAVEPETA: B33 < *s33s a purretty girl and goes to nuzzle up to her*  
DAVEPETA: B33 < how are you mewtie?  
JUNE: haha, im good!  
  
You giggle and playfully push the enby birdcatsprite away  
  
JUNE: but that was the worst pun i've ever heard, even from you davepeta.  
DAVEPETA: B33 < it was pretty pawful, if i mew say so myself  
DAVEPETA: B33 < so, hows the dating a sprite^2 life treating you?  
JUNE: oh my god davepeta!  
  
You blush, giggling, as Davepeta, Jade, and Jasprose laugh. Your tentacley catgirl girlfriend leans in, and smooches you right on the lips, stroking her paws against your cheek.  
  
JASPROSE: She loves it! !!  
JASPROSE: And i love her. :3  
JUNE: love you too, jaspy. <3  
JASPROSE: <3  
JADE: you two are an adorable couple :D  
DAVEPETA: B33 < so are we babe *smewches my girlfriend*  
JADE: come on sweetie you gotta actually give me a kiss and not just say you are out loud :p  
  
Jade leans in and kisses Davepeta repeatedly all over their face, wagging her tail and smiling. As this happens, Roxy and Calliope walk up to the group, hand in hand, with exaggerated looks of shock on their face  
  
ROXY: omg, youre having a little make-out party over here without inviting us? im appalled!!  
CALLIOPE: why yes, how awfUlly rUde of yoU!  
  
Roxy picks up her cherubian girlfriend as she giggles, stares into her eyes, and gives her a kiss on her skeletal, non-smooshy lips.  
  
ROXY: callie, did i ever tell you how absolutely dashing you look in that suit?  
CALLIOPE: every day, my love. ^u^  
JANE: What is it that i spy over here?  
JANE: Could it possibly be my wonderful girlfriends having a conversation with my favorite daughters? :B  
  
Jane walks over grinning, and plants a quick kiss on both Roxy and Calliope's cheeks.  
  
JUNE: hi jane!  
JANE: How are you, birthday girl?  
JUNE: it's not my birthday, silly!  
JANE: I beg to differ! It's your first birthday of being June!  
ROXY: janey omg thats really sweet and clever!  
JUNE: yeah! i really like that way of thinking about it! :D  
JUNE: my real birthday is kinda shitty anyways.  
JUNE: i always end up thinking about the game. :(  
JASPROSE: Oh no, sweetie!  
  
Jasprose puts her tentacles and paws around you, holding you tight in a hug and spinning you around.  
  
JUNE: i'm okay jaspy, i swear. but thankyou.  
JUNE: i love you.  
  
You quickly kiss her on the cheek, smiling.  
  
JANE: June, would you mind if I read out a little speech I've prepared for the occasion?  
JUNE: you wrote a speech? oh gosh thankyou!  
JUNE: of course you can read it out!   
JANE: Excuse me everyone, I'd like to say a few words for June here.  
  
The rest of the party continues chatting, ignoring Jane.  
  
ROXY: dont worry i gotchu janey  
ROXY: SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE, MY WIFE HAS SOMETHIN TO SAY!!!  
  
The room falls silent, and everyone turns to stare at Roxy, as she gestures towards Jane. Jane clears her throat, surreptitiously checks a cue card, and floats in the air a little to be above the crowd as she begins to speak.  
  
JANE: Back in my timeline, the person you all know now as June was my grandparent. As a kid I always used to call them Poppop.  
JANE: But yesterday my father told me that a few years before their passing, she told him that she was trans.   
JANE: She had been getting memories from her past life. Her life being June Egbert.  
JANE: She swore him to secrecy, about her gender, and the game. Because she was scared of the Condesce realizing and cracking down on them all.  
JANE: But she had to tell Dad. She loved him more than anything.  
JANE: Now I don't think she realized that we'd all be here together celebrating her coming out, or else she wouldn't have told Dad to give me her name, or at least a slightly misspoken version of it.  
JANE: But Dad and I are both so glad to be able to see our Nanna go out and live her best life, as the wonderful woman she is.  
JANE: And to be able to share in it as sisters.  
  
You hear some of your friends make cutesy "aww" sounds at this story, and you can't help but smile a bit. Jane makes a gesture with her hand, and Dad comes to stand next to her, pulling a note out of his pocket.  
  
JANE: Dad also has a little something he'd like to say  
DAD: DAUGHTER. IF YOU ARE HEARING THIS, IT MEANS YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO TELL THE WORLD WHO YOU ARE. YOU HAVE TRULY BECOME A MATURE, POWERFUL WOMAN. I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD. NOW BE A GOOD GIRL AND COME GIVE YOUR FATHER A HUG.  
  
Dad opens his arms wide, as you run over to embrace him in a loving hug.  
  
JUNE: i love you dad.  
DAD: I LOVE YOU TOO, JUNE.  
  
You start to shed a few tears of happiness as you feel three more people join the hug, your two sisters and your girlfriend.  
  
JUNE: i love you all so, so much.  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot i wrote about June Egbert because I love her so much. I love all the homestuck girls, especially the ones who dont get as much love as they deserve, so a lot of them are here too. Also no boys allowed (except dad because june loves her dad and he loves her and she deserves a supportive parental figure in her life)  
Junejasprose is also a bit of a rarepair of mine that literally had its first fic published yesterday that i havent got a chance to read yet cos ive been formatting this but im gonna go read it right now ::::)


End file.
